


love occurs in a flash

by neko-alme (lunasupremacy)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasupremacy/pseuds/neko-alme
Summary: He wasn’t sure when or how did the certain brunette manage to squeeze herself in his guarded life. RyoSaku.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	love occurs in a flash

**Author's Note:**

> There are tons of cute RyoSaku moments in Netflix’s 2019 chinese drama adaptation of Prince of Tennis, and this small fic is inspired by the RyoSaku moment in its 40th episode infused with the ‘Date’ chapter in NPOT manga. No worries if you haven’t watched the drama yet, because I made this fic to fit the Ryoma and Sakuno from the anime/manga. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Prince of Tennis.

**love occurs in a flash**  
by neko-alme

Amber cat-shaped eyes looked out lazily by the open window, not minding the busy chattering of their English teacher in front. With a hand propped to support his chin, he stared out at the clear blue skies, wondering, how in the hell the girl with the wobbly hips managed to cross his mind for so many times for a whole month already.

Coming to think of it, he realized, it all started on the day he was kicked out of U-17 camp. Feeling out of it with pent-up stress from an unfinished business, instead of going home early that day, he decided to wander around for a bit. He loitered around in a place a bit further from Seigaku, assuming that the chances of crossing path with anyone he knows would be slim. But the moment he got out on the bus stop, he heard her call his name.

Then, out of whim he asked her to hang out with him. It was a choice that until now, baffled him. Up to that point, he didn’t really see and think of her the way he did now. It was all a spur of the moment thing, yet, he genuinely enjoyed the time he spent with her. At that moment, when he held her hand to run away from the angry shop keeper, he thought that it was nice. And the fact that the coach’s granddaughter-- whether he outright admits or not, is a person he feels comfortable enough.

Out of his curiosity, the girl told him of the reason why she was there when it was quite a distance from school. Apparently, she was there to pray for good luck that he would be chosen as a Japanese representative.

He didn’t know what to feel then. It was uncomfortable since he was just kicked out, and therefore was impossible to be chosen as a representative. But still, he didn’t find the need to mention that fact.

Ryuzaki volunteered to show him the fortune slip she drew. And just like the wobbly hips she was, she dropped the fortune slip-- the fortune slips, a whole bunch of them. He started picking them up, only to see the words ‘Bad Luck’ on each of them.

Truthfully, he didn’t really feel bad. But the way the girl overreacted by telling him that it was all okay, amused him. Still, he dropped the topic, nonchalantly starting to walk away.

And just then... just when Ryuzaki chased him so she could stand before him, it happened. Cheeks flushed, hope reflecting in her doe eyes as she held out a single fortune slip that wrote, ‘Good Luck’, she said:

_“It’s okay. I know something good will come of it in the end.”_

Upon remembering the scene, there’s this sudden tug in his chest. That was when it all began.

“Echizen-kun, will you continue the reading please?”

With sleepy eyes, he turned to look at the teacher who called him. She looked annoyed. Despite the smile she was wearing, a vein was visibly popping in her forehead. She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for him to stand up.

Puzzled, since he wasn’t really paying attention, he picked up his English book and mindlessly scanned.

“Ryoma-kun... page 128, first line.” he heard her faint whisper on his side. It could only belong to his seatmate, the subject of his daydreaming, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

He briefly glanced at her worried expression before looking away, afraid that his face would spell out his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he started on reading.

_**“Qi Ying...” he called, surprised at how his classmate crouched over the corner in the book store where they displayed their fish bowls with gold fishes.** _

_**“Lu Xia, what are you doing here?” he heard her ask while she immediately stood up, a bit flustered.** _

_**“I’m buying some supplies.” the boy shrugged, before asking, “Do you like fish?”** _

_**“I’ve loved little animals since I was a kid. Once, I went to the aquarium and saw the fish there. They were adorable. I couldn’t help but touch the glass. Then, a clown fish suddenly swam towards me. I’ve loved them, since then.” the girl excitedly told.** _

_**“Just like that?” He felt skeptical, confused, even.** _

_**“Yes, just like that... Love occurs in a flash... What about you? Have you experienced anything like that?”** _

Ryoma continued to read, his command of the English language being perfect like usual. At first, he wasn’t really interested about the story. The scene he was reading, being about a clueless boy and a hopeful girl. But somehow, he found himself relating to the boy in the text. For in truth, he’s yet to understand the idea too.

* * *

Afternoon practice, and she was nowhere to be found.

Not like it was the first time, since the girl has her fair share of emergencies too. But since he started on seeing her differently, for some reason, it became a problem.

He felt annoyed, though mostly it was confusion. It was one thing that he thought of her at random times every day, but all of a sudden, her absence during practice affected his game a lot. It was all too much that he could already hear their Inui-senpai’s ramblings as to how his newest Inui juice could fix the tennis prince’s concentration.

As much as he would like to pull himself together, he found it hard. So he could only grimace while pulling the tip of his hat lower, trying to send a message that he wouldn’t even want a sip of his latest concoction.

“Ah, what’s happening with you, Echizen?” his Momo-senpai snickered, standing on the opposite court, “Love problems perhaps?”

“Shut up, senpai,” he retorted with a huff, as he positioned himself to serve. Tossing the ball in the air, he hit it too early with more force, making the ball go outside.

“It’s great to be young.” Momoshiro mused, while stifling a laugh at his favorite kouhai.

“Tch.” the amber eyed boy clicked his tongue, frustrated at his distracted state. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Ryoma was about to do another serve, when his usually stoic captain approached him.

“You should go home early and take a break, Echizen.” Tezuka advised, “You don’t seem well.”

He was glad that his captain actually sent him home instead of running laps or drinking some Inui juice. Truth is, he would very much like for the day to end too. The coach’s granddaughter is taking up too much space in his brain than he’d like to admit. A relaxing afternoon nap at home after playing with Karupin should do the trick.

So he gathered his things and readied himself to go home. After saying goodbyes for the day, he set off, his tennis bag slung in his back.

The sun was already starting to set, giving the skies its vivid orange and violet. Students without club activities are starting to disperse, as the prince of tennis walked.

As he was passing by the drinking fountain, he spotted the girl’s familiar brown pigtails as she stood under the Sakura tree. He would’ve just ignored her and strode off without saying anything. He felt inconvenienced enough for a month already, and he’d like to not think about her for the rest of the day. But she was currently talking to a guy around their age.

His eyes squinted, unsure as to who was the person she was with. The boy had raven colored hair with height almost the same as his.

At first glance, he could see her strained expression as she fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. Her cheeks blushed slightly, as she tried to smile kindly. Her braids awkwardly swayed while she conversed to the person in front of her.

Meanwhile, said boy in front of Ryuzaki held a box of chocolates and a letter in his trembling hands. He was definitely giving them to her. His gestures were clearly nervous too. And by the way the scene looked, Ryoma was sure that it was a love confession. Right now, Ryuzaki was being confessed to.

It unnerved him a bit.

While he was still confused by his feelings, he had the idea that maybe... just maybe, he’s starting to develop feelings for the brunette. So the idea that someone actually thought of confessing their love to her didn’t sit well with him.

 _Was this the reason she wasn’t there during practice?_ Now, he felt annoyed.

He coolly barged in their conversation, effectively stopping the other guy’s attempt at letting his words known. Exuding his usual indifferent and cocky aura, he spoke.

“Ryuzaki.”

It was effective. The girl in question turned to look at him in surprise.

“W-What is it, Ryoma-kun?” she shyly asked.

“Coach wants to see you,” he simply stated, “It’s an emergency.”

“I-I see.” the girl replied, as she turned to look at her failed suitor who just stood there speechless, “A-Ano, I should go now. I’m sorry.” Ryuzaki gave him an apologetic small bow.

Ryoma couldn’t stop the smug smirk that slowly crept on his face. Before letting his expression be shown to her, he turned his face away.

“T-Thanks for telling me, Ryoma-kun.” he heard her soft voice, “I will be going now.”

“Hm.” he only replied as he saw her walk away to the direction of the courts. But before she gets far, Mr. Two Years of Tennis Experience passed by, effectively stopping her.

The tennis prince was still very well within their vicinity that he could still hear what they were talking about. It felt a bit awkward as Ryuzaki’s suitor still stood with him under the tree, but he paid him no mind.

“Horio-kun, what was the emergency?” Ryuzaki asked the brown-haired boy, “Ryoma-kun told me that Obaa-chan wants to see me.”

“Huh? What emergency?” Horio looked surprised, “Coach is at a faculty meeting.”

“Eh? Then why did Ryoma-kun---” perplexed, the girl with the hazel eyes looked over at the tennis prodigy’s direction.

Unable to effectively handle being caught in his own lie, Ryoma could only turn away from the scene. An embarrassed blush painted in his face, he adjusted his hat so he could hide them. Before letting the girl get her answers from him, he briskly walked away.

For even if love occurs in a flash, what Echizen Ryoma feels for Ryuzaki Sakuno wasn’t meant to be discovered yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finished my first ever RyoSaku one shot! Yey! The story that Ryoma was told to read was actually a conversation between Lu Xia (Ryoma) and Qi Ying (Sakuno) from the Netflix’s POT adaptation. Hehe. I just needed to write this out so I can finally move on with the feels I got from the drama. Hahaha.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
